The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a driving unit, such as for example a motor or a combustion engine, a transmission and an automated torque transmitting system such as for example a clutch, a friction clutch or a magnetic powder clutch, the transmission ratio being selectable by a servicing element such as for example a shifting lever, a sensor arrangement detecting the actuation of the servicing element and a control unit being adapted to generate a control signal in response to which the torque transmitting system is disengaged in the event of an actuation of the servicing element.
It is known from DE 17 55 528 that, in such motor vehicles with automated torque transmitting systems, a shifting operation by actuation of the servicing element is possible only when the throttle valve is not actuated.
In technical systems, such as in the aforediscussed motor vehicles, even minor irregularities or defects can grow to proportions which are critical from the standpoint of operability of safety and which cannot be accepted for reasons of operability or safety.
In a motor vehicle which embodies an automated torque transmitting system which permits a shifting of the transmission only when the gas pedal is not actuated, i.e., in the event of actuation of an idling switch which detects whether or not the gas pedal assumes its idle position, a situation which is critical from the operational or safety standpoint can arise, for example, in the event of the development of a defect in the region of connection between the gas pedal and the engine, for example in that the gas pedal jams and such defect does not permit a resetting of the gas pedal and actuation of the idling switch even when the gas pedal is not actuated. Under such circumstances, the automated torque transmitting system assumes, based on the then available sensor values, that the gas pedal is being actuated on purpose, for example by the driver, and a shifting of the transmission or transmission gears is difficult to accomplish due to the absence of disengagement of the torque transmitting system.
In a motor vehicle with an automated torque transmitting system, it is necessary that an actuation of the servicing element, such as for example a gear shifting lever, can lead to a disengagement of the torque transmitting system when it appears likely, on the basis of sensor signals that were evaluated by the control unit, that such actuation is indeed desired by the driver. However, a disengagement of the torque transmitting system should not take place in each and every case to thus ensure that an unintended interruption of acceleration of the vehicle will not occur when a shifting operation is not desired, for example, at high rotational speeds of the engine and merely as a consequence of the placing of a hand onto the servicing element. In accordance with DE 17 55 528, this is accomplished in that a disengagement of the torque transmitting system takes place only at a minimal position of the throttle valve.